The Princess of the Britannian Empire 2
by devious-heartless
Summary: There is a world where a prophecy not only divides the fates of a brother and sister, but also changes the course of their nation's future.


**A.N. So hey guys! This is an updated version of my former story, The Princess of the Britannian Empire. There wasn't much change, but there is slight editing. I hope that you will still enjoy the story... ahahaha, i was never good in writing ANs.**

* * *

In an elaborate room, furnitures were lavishly decorated, and the glass windows were what one would call simply remarkable. It showed a dazzling picture of the Britanian flag, surrounding it with stars. Yet, there was a part of the glass that wasn't colored so the king could see what was happening in the outside. This was the king's study room, though he hardly studied anything within it.

One time as he was looking out the window, one of his servants entered the room.

"I have come to say good bye my king," the cloaked man said bowing.

The king did not turn around nor look upon the said man. He instead, seemed to shuffle slightly, asking "And why is that my dear fortune teller?"

"If your great Majesty would be so benevolent to remember," the fortune teller said slowly. "I had promised to offer you my services until the day Britannian was the largest country. Alas, time has passed us by, and you have already taken over Japan and as I see it, would already make you quite powerful enough." He finished.

The king turned away from the glass and looked directly at his fortune teller. "I see," he said, his eyes turning into small slits. "Perhaps, you should stand up, so that I may give you a parting gift."

The fortune teller, not expecting this answer stood up warily saying "M-My lord?"

The king strode towards the cowering man, without a hint of mercy in his gaze.

"Take this as a parting gift…from me to you." the king said stabbing the fortune teller. The fortune teller, felt blood gush up to his throat, and he coughed it out. Blood stained the clear marble floors, but even the king didn't seem to mind that. Feeling the wound was getting worse, he clung on to a nearby chair with a bloody hand.

"I cannot let such a special gift like yours get into the hands of another country," he said giving an evil smile. "Who knows, they might try to overthrow us!" Giving a cruel laugh, he prepared to give the final blow. But something in the fortune teller's eyes made him stop.

"What is it?" he demanded. "What is it that you see?" Grabbing the bloodied cloak of the fortune teller he demanded again. "What do you see?"

Even close to death, the fortune teller looked happy. "I see…I see the fate of this country…"

The king's eyes when blood shot as he hung on to the teller's every word.

"I see that…this…this country will fall down…and be broken by the other nations…and your child…will be the one…to bring…it down…" he said not bothered by the wound anymore. Taking a little bit of his blood, he painted a mark on the floor. "Your child will have this symbol in the right eye," he said huffing.

It didn't look like much to the king at first, but looking closely, it was in the shape of a letter "v" that was somewhat unique. Looking back at the fortune teller, he saw that his eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow, so it was obvious he had a few minutes left alive.

"This child will bring…the Holy Britannian Empire down." He said taking his last breath.

In a matter of seconds, the fortune teller was dead.

The king still held the bloodied cloak in his hands, shaking with fear and anger. Then a knock came at his door.

"Your Majesty, the carriage has arrived."

"I shall be there in a moment." The king replied. "And do clean up this mess would you?"

Dropping the body on the ground, he left at once to wash the blood of his hands. After doing so, he walked to the throne room and and sat on the chair waiting for his children to come.

The princess came rushing in first, followed by her brother and nursemaid.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"H-Hey Nunally, be careful!"

He looked at his daughter, with her eyes brightly opened. She had violet eyes from both himself and his wife, but there was no such sign of the mark the fortune teller had drawn. She was about as normal, as any little girl that was staring at her father.

"Hello sweetheart," he said patting her head. "How was your trip?"

"It was okay. I'll be in the garden with Lelouch!" she said, attempting to drag Lelouch off with her.

"Wait on Nunally, we best wait for Mother," Lelouch began to say.

"But I've been wanting to go to the garden for hours!"

It looked like another brother-sister argument.

"Ah...children these days," he muttered under his breath.

But the nursemaid was talking to him in a hushed tone.

"Your Majesty," she whispered. "While I was helping the Queen off the carriage, I had noticed something…different in master Lelouch's eyes."

The king looked at the nursemaid, pretending to be curious and said "What is it that you saw?"

"S-Something…a mark perhaps. But it is shaped like a letter, or so I believe. I can't read or write, your Majesty." The nursemaid said looking down. But that was all the information that he needed to hear.

"Thank you for your services. I believe it would be best," he said gripping the shoulder of Lelouch. "To reunite the mother and daughter, while I go have a talk with my son."

Taking this as her chance to leave, the nursemaid bowed as low as she could and left with Nunally.

"Father, what is wrong?" Lelouch asked curiously. He had opened his eyes widely, and the king finally saw it.

The mark of the child that was to bring the entire empire down.

"Child, since when have you had that mark?"

"What mark father?"

Ah! So his own son was not even aware of what was in his right eye! Playing with his child's emotions he said "But child! It looks like you have the mark of a big brother now!"

"Really father?" Lelouch laughed with such innocence.

The king turned to look at his son with gentleness and said "Child, it would be best if you go look after your sister."

"What...?"

"You are her big brother right? It is your duty to perform all those responsibilities."

"But why father?" he finally asked.

The king, looking back at his son and said with "It's because you have the mark of a big brother."

* * *

**Yeah...I know in the Evil Series, the twins were around the same age but I wanted to try a different**

**approach in this version. Oh right, the Geass of Lelouch doesn't mean anything in here...I just needed a**

**symbol for the child who will destroy and la la la.**

**Please review this story!**


End file.
